


I Want To Be Good

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Boot Worship, Dom Slade, Dom/sub, Hand Job, Kinktober 2018, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Praise Kink, Sub Dick, Subspace, leather glove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Day 25 Boot Worship  + Day 24 Leather





	I Want To Be Good

“God just look at you, you needed this break didn’t you sweetheart?” Slade crooned, as he looked down at the sight of Dick Grayson, fully naked and kneeling on a pillow between the older man’s spread legs. 

Dick didn’t reply, his eyes were hazy and his lips were puckered as he sucked absently at the leather-clad fingers that were in between his lips. Slade twisted his thumb and tugged at Dick’s lower lip earning a small whine at the action.

“Do you want to be good for me sweetheart?” Slade asked slowly as he tugged his spit-slick fingers from Dick’s mouth and licked his own lips at the sight of Dick’s plump, open mouth and a blissful look on his face. 

“Yes Sir, I want to be good, god I want to be good.” Dick’s voice choked up and Slade felt a stab of anger at Young Justice, the Light, Batman, the League, everyone at turning the bright light that was Dick Grayson into what he was when Slade found him. If Slade could give Dick back some of that light in any way then he would do it. 

The two had a rocky start but had devolved something like a relationship of give and take over the years but this was something different and intimate. 

Dick must have been exhausted and extremely worn down to have let Slade get the drop on him so easily that night and Slade was pleased Dick hadn’t even tried to leave once he woke up and Slade told him he was going to take care of him. 

Now Slade had Dick Grayson, Nightwing in a position many had to have imagined but none so lucky to see it. Slade would not take advantage of Dick’s state, he was a bad guy but he wasn’t that kind of bad guy. Besides he did adore a good chase and the Bats were giving him just that. 

“You are so good, you’re always my good boy don’t ever forget that.” Slade stroked Dick’s cheek soothingly and smiled when Dick’s whole body relaxed and slumped down. 

“What do you want me to do Sir?” Dick asked, wetting his lips as he peered up at Slade with a trusting look on his face. 

“Be good for me and if you clean my boots up for me then I’ll reward you.” Slade offered and Dick’s eyes darkened.

“Yes Sir, I’ll be good.” Dick agreed and scooted back a bit and then showed off his flexibility as he lowered himself so he was face to face with Slade’s right boot. Slade raised an eyebrow, h had planned on crossing his legs so Dick could access his (already pre-cleaned) boots easier but this position stuck out his perfectly shaped ass so Slade couldn’t complain. 

Dick closed his eyes as the strong taste of leather exploded across his tongue at the first swipe of his tongue over Slade’s right boot. This was something he never thought of doing but the moment the words came out of Slade’s mouth, Dick found himself dropping basically onto his stomach and tongue working over the worn leather. As he methodically worked his tongue and lips over every inch of the leather of the boot, he found his mind quieting further, it wasn’t what he was expecting as he moved to the left foot. This felt right for some reason, he was being good and he was going to be rewarded for being good, finally, finally, he was going to be good.

“That’s my good boy, look at how my boots are shining now. You did a good job, my good boy.” Slade praised, voice soft and words ringing with truth as he eased Dick upright. 

“I did good,” Dick said firmly, mainly to himself but Slade just smiled. 

“You did good and my good boy gets his reward, come and sit down.” Slade leaned back as he tapped his thigh. As out of it as Dick was he still managed to smoothly straddle the older man’s lap and drape his arms loosely over Slade’s broad shoulders. 

“Such a good boy, just let me take care of you now okay?” Slade purred as he reached down with his leather-clad glove that was still wet from Dick’s salvia. Dick let out a breathy whine when Slade’s fingers curled around his erection. Dick had been too focused on being good and cleaning Slade’s boots to really focus on how the actions were affecting his body.

The touch of wet, smooth leather against his heated flesh was overwhelming and Dick arched into the touch. He gripped the fabric of Slade’s shirt as his eyes fluttered and his head fell back exposing his throat as Slade slowly pumped his hand up and down Dick’s shaft. 

“Yes Dick, just like that. Let me take care of you, good boys deserve rewards and you are a good boy.” Slade reestablished how good Dick was as he rubbed his thumb over the wet head of Dick’s cock. Dick keened and rocked up into Slade’s hand, edging on desperation for more. 

“Tell me what you are Dick, what are you?” Slade asked firmly.

“I’m good, oh my god I’m good! Please, Sir!” Dick wailed, truth ringing in his words and Slade smiled pleased as he twisted his wrist just right and Dick was wailing again, but this time was of pure pleasure as he came over Slade’s hand. 

Slade wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist and let him slump forward against his chest instead of falling backward onto the ground. Dick’s heavy breathes brushed against his neck as Dick shuddered and panted through his orgasm, Slade still stroking him until a whine of discomfort escaped from Dick’s lips. 

“That’s my good boy,” Slade smiled as he stroked Dick’s damp hair before letting out a small gasp when Dick grasped his wrist and lifted his cum covered glove up to his mouth and tongue flicked out over Slade’s index finger. 

“My very good boy,” Slade rumbled even more pleased as he sat back and watched as Dick licked and sucked his own cum clean from Slade’s leather glove almost on autopilot.

Slade knew he would have to let Dick escape and go back into the world but for now, he could keep him safe, loved and in a good headspace.


End file.
